Destiny
by Lon Noah
Summary: / Kedua orang itu tidak bisa melawan takdir yang mereka miliki. / "Aku ingin Ring Suzune merasakan kebahagiaan. Jika aku bukanlah orang yang bisa membahagiakannya, kuharap orang lain bisa." / One-shot, RnR? /


**Disclaimer : **

Ring Suzune © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

Lui Hibiki © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

The other(s) Vocaloid (in this fict) © Yamaha Crypton Media Future

_**They are not mine. *sighs***_

**Warning : **_Typo and mis-typo_, OOC, OOT, alur kecepatan, cerita gak jelas dan gak nyambung, de el el.

_**Don't like, don't read.**_

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **Teen

Yo, saya kembali! Yah, bukannya malah nyelesein fict-fict lain, malah buat fict baru— jadi, _gomenasai_! Oke, saya mulai aja ya ... 8'D

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Seorang anak yang matanya beriris biru muda, yang sama dengan rambutnya, sibuk mengumpulkan kertas-kertas milik temannya. Yah, maklum saja. Karena dia seorang ketua kelas.

Ah, sampai lupa memperkenalkan siapa dirinya. Ia bernama Ring Suzune. Murid kelas II-A SMU Hayama, SMU yang termasuk elit di kota tempat tinggalnya berada.

Ia adalah anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Adiknya yang pertama bernama Aoki Suzune, kelas III SMP. Dan adik keduanya bernama Yukari Suzune, kelas V SD.

Mereka bertiga adalah anak dari keluarga berada, Suzune. Ayah mereka bertiga adalah seorang direktur perusahaan tingkat dunia, dan ia memiliki sebuah rumah sakit. Ibu mereka? Ia adalah seorang aktris, di masa mudanya, ia memperoleh banyak penghargaan karena perannya yang sukses dalam film-film terkenal.

Ah, sepertinya cukup hingga segini saja cerita tentang keluarga Ring. Mari kita kembali ke tokoh utama cerita kita ini.

Ring Suzune sibuk mengurutkan kertas-kertas milik teman-temannya. Nomor satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima ... Ia merapikannya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, dan ia masih berada di kelas, merapikan dokumen-dokumen ini?

Ia hanya bisa mengutuk segala hal —dalam hati. Yah, dia terlalu lembut untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata kutukan itu secara langsung.

Dan akhirnya, nomor terakhir ... Tiga puluh ... Berarti tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia hanya perlu mengklipnya menjadi satu, kemudian memberikannya kepada wali kelasnya, Megurine Luka-_sensei_.

Kedua tangan putihnya yang mulus pun sibuk mencari-cari klip kertas yang biasanya ia simpan di dalam kotak pensilnya.

"Duh, di mana sih —ah, ini bukan? Duh, ini penghapus—" gumamnya pelan sambil mengubek-ubek isi tempat pensilnya.

Dan akhirnya, ia menemukannya! Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah klip kecil berwarna biru muda yang berhasil ia temukan.

Saat ia baru saja mau mengklip semua tumpukan kertas itu ...

Sikunya tidak sengaja menyenggol mereka.

Kedua matanya yang indah itu membelalak bulat-bulat, tak lupa mulutnya yang ikut menganga juga. Hasil kerja kerasnya ... Karena kecerobohannya, menjadi tersebar ke mana-mana.

Ia mendengus pelan, kemudian mulai mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu dengan susah payah. Ia sudah lelah. Ia belum makan siang juga, padahal sekarang adalah jam makan siang.

Mungkin ini hari sialnya atau apa, salah satu dari kertas-kertas itu tertiup angin. Ring memang membuka salah satu jendela kelasnya; untuk pertukaran udara, dan ia tidak lupa mematikan pendingin ruangan kelasnya.

"Ah!"

Ia buru-buru mengejar kertas yang terbang dengan asyiknya menuju pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Jangan keluar ... Kumohon ... Jangan ..." gumamnya cepat.

Srak.

Ring berhenti melangkah, karena kertas itu tidak lagi terbang tertiup angin. Karena ... Kertas itu sedang berada dalam genggaman seseorang.

Dan orang itu adalah Lui Hibiki.

* * *

Mata mereka berdua saling bertemu pandang. Ring terdiam, begitu pula Lui. Dan sedetik kemudian ...

"_A_-_Arigato_, Lui-kun!" ucap Ring dengan sebuah senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

Lui hanya menghela nafas dengan spontan, kemudian menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Ring. Dan Ring pun menerimanya dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya sibuk menghimpit kertas-kertas yang lain.

Lui pun masuk ke kelas, dan mulai mengumpulkan kertas-kertas lain yang berserakan di lantai. Ring pun buru-buru menghampirinya.

"_Ne_, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri kok! Sungguh!"

Lui menoleh dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah Ring, yang membuat Ring langsung terdiam.

" ... Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, melihatmu kerepotan seperti itu ... Rasanya aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Eh?"

Lui pun melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "Aku tau sejak tadi kau sibuk membereskan ini. Biarkanlah aku membantumu, lagipula aku pengurus kelas juga kan?"

Sebuah senyuman pun muncul di bibir Ring. Lui pun buru-buru menyelanya lagi.

"_Well_, daripada kau sibuk tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu, cepat bantu aku membereskan semua ini dan dengan itu kau bisa mentraktirku setelah kita menyerahkan ini ke _sensei_."

Senyuman Ring pun sirna, dan ia hanya cemberut sambil membantu Lui merapikan kertas-kertas itu.

* * *

**Ring POV**

* * *

Setelah mengantarkan kertas-kertas itu ke Luka-_sensei_ di ruang guru, aku pun menepati janjiku untuk mentraktir Lui-kun. (_well_, padahal aku tidak ingat aku pernah berjanji seperti itu.)

Dan di sinilah kami berdua berada. Di sebuah meja kantin sekolah kami, menikmati makan siang kami.

Aku memandangi Lui-kun yang sibuk menikmati _sandwich_-nya.

Dia adalah temanku sejak SMP kelas 3, hmm, kami memang dari SMP yang sama. Dan herannya, ia masuk ke SMU yang sama denganku.

Dulu kami tidak terlalu dekat, tapi saat hampir lulus SMP, kami berada dalam tempat les yang sama, sehingga sedikit demi sedikit kami mulai akrab.

Tentang dia? Yah, dia orang yang baik, pintar ... Dan keren. Hei, itu bukan karena aku menyukainya! Aku mengatakan kenyataan kok! _Geez_, baiklah. Aku memang menyukainya. Hanya sedikit, hei. SE. DI. KIT. I-Itu pun karena ia sering menolongku, lho ya!

... Alasan aku mengatakan dia keren? Karena dia merupakan ketua klub karate. Sederhana saja, meskipun dia memang _shota_, tapi itu semua berubah sesudah ia menggunakan baju putih karate-nya.

" ... Kapan kau akan menghabiskan _croissant_-mu?"

Aku kaget, dan kulihat Lui-kun sedang meminum _capucinno_ kalengnya.

"Aku —err, em- sekarang."

Dia menurunkan kalengnya, "_Ba _—_ka_."

... Dan aku melupakan satu hal. IA JUGA MENYEBALKAN!

* * *

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Aku, yang sudah mengemasi buku-buku milikku, beranjak keluar kelas. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat parkir sekolahanku yang luas, karena biasanya sopir pribadiku sudah menunggu di situ. Sebelum aku sampai di parkiran-

"Oy!"

Itu suara Lui-kun. Aku pun menoleh. Ia tepat berada di belakangku, dan sudah mengenakan pakaian karate-nya. Sepertinya, dia mau latihan.

Ia menyerahkan sebuah buku biru kotak-kotak. Ah! Buku catatan biologi-ku!

Aku langsung menerimanya dari tangan Lui-kun, "_Arigato gozaimashu_, Lui-kun!"

Dia hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "... Hmph, _ba_—_ka _Ring."

Dan kemudian ia berbalik, berjalan menjauh.

Aku cemberut, dan langsung masuk ke mobil yang ternyata sudah menungguku sedari tadi.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu, nona muda?"

Aku melepaskan jas seragamku, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Stella, _maid_ku. Dan kemudian aku mengganti seragamku dengan baju santai.

"Hmm, lumayan."

Stella tersenyum kecil, "Saya senang mendengarnya. Nona muda silahkan ke ruang makan, di sana sudah ada Nona Aoki dan Nona Yukari."

Aku membalas senyumannya, kemudian melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang makan. Dan benar kata Stella, di sana sudah ada Aoki dan Yukari. Ayah dan ibuku? Mereka sibuk bekerja.

"_Onee_-_chaan_~" kata Aoki spontan, membuat Yukari menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibacanya ... Dan kemudian tersenyum kepadaku, lalu kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

"Ayo, duduk di sini~ di sebelahku!" lanjut Aoki riang. Aku pun hanya mengangguk, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Kulirik Yukari yang berada di seberangku.

" ... _Doushite_, _onee_-_chan_?"

Aku pun langsung menelan ludah, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Yukari pun langsung menghela nafas, dan kemudian menggumam, "_Baka_."

... Sepertinya dia mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal.

Aoki pun menyahuti, "Abaikan saja kutu buku kecil itu, _onee_-_chan_~! Ayo, ambil makananmu, lalu kita cerita-cerita~"

Aku pun menurut, dan menyendok makanan yang tersedia di meja makan. Setelah itu, aku pun mulai memasukkan mereka ke mulutku.

"Jadi, bagaimana pemotretanmu hari ini?" tanyaku pada Aoki setelah menelan makananku.

"Menyenangkan~ pokoknya hari ini menyenangkan sekali~!" jawabnya sambil mengambil sebuah _cupcake_, kemudian ia mulai menggitnya pelan.

Ah, aku lupa bercerita ya? Aoki adalah seorang model, ia mewarisi darah artis dari _okaa-san_, sepertinya. Ia sudah aktif mengikuti banyak kompetisi model sejak dia masih kelas I SD, sehingga sekarang ia sudah menjadi model terkenal. Sementara Yukari, ia sepertinya mewarisi darah kakek kami yang merupakan seorang penulis. Ya, Yukari adalah seorang novelis yang buku-bukunya _best seller_. _Sasuga _Yukari, padahal ia baru kelas V.

Aku ...? _Well_, jangan tanyakan tentangku. Karena kalian akan mengetahui dengan sendirinya nanti.

"Hee? Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Besok aku akan nge-_date _dengan salah satu model cowok setelah pemotretan! Ia yang mengajakku! Aah, aku tidak sabar menunggu besok! Aku sudah lama menyukainya, sih~" cerita Aoki riang.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarkan Aoki, kemudian menatap Yukari, "Bagaimana denganmu, Yukari?"

Yukari menoleh dari buku yang dibacanya, kemudian mengambil sebuah _pie_ kering, " ... Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi cowok. Ide-ide yang ada di kepalaku ini lebih berharga, karena aku belum punya cukup waktu untuk mengurusi mereka semua."

... Bisa kalian lihat, mereka berdua benar-benar bertolak belakang, ya.

* * *

Aku sibuk membolak-balik buku catatan biologi milikku. Hmm, semua sudah kupelajari, dan aku sudah hafal. Aku melirik ensklopedia biologi kedokteran di meja belajarku. Aku mengambilnya, kemudian mulai membacanya.

Eh? Kenapa aku membacanya; apakah itu terlintas di benak kalian?

Yah, tentu saja aku punya alasan.

Karena kedua orang tuaku sangat berharap aku menjadi dokter utama di rumah sakit milik mereka. Mereka berharap banyak sejak aku masih kecil. Sebetulnya, itu bukan cita-citaku yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi. _Well_, tetapi akhirnya aku harus menuruti keinginan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak bisa melawan, bukan? Lagipula apa salahnya mengikuti keinginan mereka?

Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa memiliki kehidupan yang 'menyenangkan' seperti kedua adikku. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan pergi-pergi ke luar, apalagi memiliki seorang pacar. Itu— hal yang mustahil untukku.

Aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk tiga kali. Aku pun menyahut, "Masuk."

Dan pintu kamarku pun terbuka. Itu Stella.

"Nona muda, tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu nona muda di ruang tengah. Katanya ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan dengan nona."

Aku pun menutup ensiklopedia tebal itu, dan berdiri dari tempat tidurku, "Ya, aku akan segera ke sana."

.

.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian aku menghampiri _tou-san _yang sedang menghirup kopinya dan _kaa-san_ yang sedang membaca majalah. Setelah mereka menyadari keberadaanku, mereka langsung memandangku.

"Duduklah, Ring." kata _kaa-san_.

Aku menurut, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara _tou-san_, ia duduk di kursi kayu favoritnya.

"A-Ada apa, _kaa-san_, _tou-san_?" tanyaku agak gugup. Jujur, aku jarang berbicara bersama _tou-san_, karena ia jarang berada di rumah. Dan jika ia ingin berbicara denganku, pastilah itu mengenai hal yang penting.

_Tou-san_ menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas piring kecil, kemudian meletakannya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat ia duduk, "Begini Ring, _tou-san_ akan langsung berbicara ke inti pembicaraan. Kau pasti tahu, kalau _tou-san_ adalah direktur utama di tempat _tou-san_ bekerja kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, ini ada hubungannya dengan hal itu. Pemilik perusahaan itu, ingin menunangkan anaknya dengan dirimu, Ring."

Rasanya setelah mendengarkan kata-kata barusan, seperti tersambar petir. Aku memang tahu bahwa pasti dalam memilih jodoh, aku akan dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Tapi ... Tunangan?

"A-Apa-apaan ini, _tou-san_?!" seruku.

"DIAMLAH, RING."

Aku pun terdiam mendengar bentakan _tou-san_.

"Pokoknya, suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, kau harus menerima keputusan ini. Karena keluarga tunanganmu nanti bisa memberikan biaya lebih untuk rumah sakit kita."

Entah kenapa, aku merasa kedua mataku panas. Aku pun melirik ke arah _kaa-san_. Ia tampak tidak berdaya, tidak bisa melawan _tou-san _yang memang keras dan egois.

"_K-Kaa s-san_, setidaknya k-katakanlah pa-padaku bahwa i-ini semua t-tidak b-benar." kataku terbata.

_Kaa-san _memandangku, kemudian berucap pelan, "Maafkan _kaa-san_, Ring. Maaf."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian air mata mulai meluncur dari kedua mataku.

" ... Masuklah ke kamarmu, Ring." lanjut _kaa-san_.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka berdua lagi, aku langsung berlari ke kamarku dan menguncinya.

* * *

**Lui POV**

* * *

Akhirnya pelajaran fisika dari Kiyoteru-_sensei_ berakhir, dan waktu istirahat pun tiba. Aku pun membereskan buku-buku fisikaku, kemudian menaruhnya di kolong mejaku. Kemudian, aku sibuk mencari-cari seseorang. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ring Suzune?  
A-Aku mencarinya bukan karena aku kesepian, tapi karena biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersamaku. Dan lagi, kulihat hari ini dia agak murung, makanya aku mencemaskannya. Hanya sedikit. Se. Di. Kit. Camkan hal itu baik-baik.

Aku sibuk mengamati seluruh isi kelas. Hmph, dia tidak ada di sini.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas. Aku mencarinya ke kantin, taman sekolah, perpustakaan ... Dia tidak ada di sana.

Kamar mandi? Aku menanyakan kepada seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari situ, dan katanya Ring juga tidak ada di sana.

'_Ke mana si baka__ itu sih?_' pikirku.

Apa jangan-jangan ... Dia ada di 'sana'?

... Kenapa sedari tadi tidak terlintas di benakku kalau dia ada di 'sana'?

Aku pun segera beranjak ke tempat 'itu'.

.

.

Akhirnya, aku tiba di tempat ini. **Ruangan Musik**.

Kami; para murid, bisa ke ruangan ini saat istirahat, yah, untuk memainkan alat musik yang ada di sini. Aku lumayan sering ke sini, untuk memainkan _grand piano_. Begitu pula Ring, dia juga lumayan sering ke sini untuk memainkan biola; yah, dia bisa bermain biola dengan baik. Dan lagi, Ring pernah berkata dia menyukai tempat ini. Memang sih, tempatnya nyaman dan bersih, dan berAC juga (semua ruangan di sekolah kami berAC). Tapi sayang, jarang ada murid yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di tempat ini, entah mengapa.

Aku pun membuka pintu ruang musik dengan perlahan. Aku masuk dan menutup pintu, kemudian celingukan mencarinya.

... Dan aku menemukannya.

Ia sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan, di sebelah papan tulis. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Aku pun segera menghampirinya, kemudian menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Oi, _baka_. Kau kenapa?"

Ia tidak menjawab, dan hal itu membuatku semakin cemas.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menggoncangkan pundaknya pelan dengan kedua tanganku, "Ring Suzune. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?"

Dia tidak menjawab, lagi. Dan kemudian, terdengar suara isakkan darinya. Aku pun tercengang, "Oi, _baka_! Ada apa? Oi!"

Ia masih tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, malah tangisannya pecah. _Refleks_, aku pun menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, kemudian mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"... Hei, aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Jadi, setidaknya ceritakanlah sedikit, supaya aku tidak bingung."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan penuh dengan air mata di sana. Aku pun menghapusnya dengan jemariku, kemudian memeluknya makin erat, untuk menenangkannya.

Ia sesenggukan dan berusaha mengendalikan tangisnya, dan kemudian ia mulai menceritakan hal-hal yang membebaninya.

* * *

**Ring POV**

* * *

Aku mengendalikan nafasku setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya kepada Lui-kun. Mulai dari rencana pertunangan itu, _tou-san _yang keras, bagaimana perbedaanku dengan kedua adikku, dan tak lupa, —mengenai cita-cita dan 'dokter utama' itu. Tangisku sudah reda, dan dia sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Dan sekarang, ia masih tampak kaget mendengar semua itu.

" ... A ..." dia tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi ia menundanya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, "... Aku ... Aku tidak pernah tahu— m-maksudku-"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, untuk apa kusembunyikan lagi?" selaku pelan sambil tersenyum miris.

" ... Maksudku, kau tidak pernah membaginya bersamaku, jadi aku tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini." ujarnya, disusul dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Aku pun terdiam.

Dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan, " ... Mulai sekarang, aku berjanji ... Jika kau butuh seseorang untuk mencurahkan isi hatimu, aku ada. Aku berjanji akan memberikan saran yang mungkin dapat membantumu."

"Kau melakukan itu karena kau kasihan kepadaku ya?" ujarku agak sinis.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, tidak. Bukan karena rasa kasihan. Sungguh. Soalnya —aku juga sama seperti dirimu. Aku juga tidak bisa memilih cita-citaku sendiri."

Aku memandangnya dengan kaget, dan ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Iya, sudahlah, jangan terkejut seperti itu. Yah ... Aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang atlit karate —atau pianis. Namun _tou-san_ tidak mengijinkanku. Dia menginginkanku menjadi pewaris perusahaannya."

Aku membuka mulutku, ingin berbicara; tetapi Lui-kun buru-buru menyelanya.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Itu kewajibanku, bukan? Dan lagi, kata _tou-san_, aku bisa memakai waktu luangku untuk menjadi seorang pianis juga. Yah, meskipun bukan sepenuhnya menjadi seorang pianis."

Aku menyahutinya, "_Gomen ne_, kau harus menceritakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan seperti itu ..."

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepadaku, "_Daijobu_, itu bukan masalah. Nah, sekarang ... Bagaimana kalau kau bermain sebuah lagu dengan biola? Dan setelah itu, kita bisa mencari jalan keluar dari masing-masing masalah tadi."

Aku menerima uluran tangannya, kemudian tertawa pelan, "Kau tau, harga untuk mendengarkan permainan biolaku itu mahal."

Ia tersenyum simpul, "_Hai_, _hai_, nona Suzune ... Nanti kubayar dengan traktiran makan siang. Pokoknya, apapun yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum lagi ... Asalkan kau bahagia ... Akan kulakukan."

* * *

Tak terasa, sebulan pun terlewat. Yah ... Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Yah, tetapi tidak bagiku. Karena aku menghitung hari demi hari yang kujalani. Untuk? He'em, acara pertunanganku. Yah ... Nanti malam, acara terkutuk itu akan dilaksanakan.

Aku sudah mencoba segala cara yang kubisa. Memohon, memaksa, dan lainnya. Namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil.

Bagaimana ini?

Apa ... Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaanku?

Karena aku juga menghitung berbagai kenangan yang kubuat bersama Lui-kun di 'hari demi hari' itu.

Perasaanku pun makin tumbuh setiap harinya.

Apa ... Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

Aku memasuki ruang musik dengan lesu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Aku duduk di kursi _grand piano_, yang cukup untuk dua orang. Yah, tapi aku sendirian.

Jari-jariku pun memainkan tuts piano itu, tidak, aku hanya sembarangan memencetnya. Yah, aku bisa sih bermain piano, tapi aku tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bermain alat musik. Dan lagi, permainanku tak sebagus permainan Lui-kun.

"Wow wow, lihat siapa yang bengong di sini."

Aku kaget, dan menoleh. Lui-kun.

"Bergeserlah." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Aku menurut, kemudian bergeser ke kiri. Ia langsung duduk di sampingku. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Hmm ... Aku ingin memainkan sebuah lagu untuk nona Suzune yang tampak tidak bersemangat. Nah, kau sedang ingin mendengarkan lagu apa, nona muda?"

Aku pura-pura cemberut, kemudian memukul lengannya pelan.

"Aw, sakit."

"Kau sih! Hmm ... Bagaimana kalau ... _**Destiny**_?"

" ... Lagu itu lagi? Akhir-akhir ini, kau selalu memintaku memainkan lagu itu. Nggak bosan apa?"

"Habis lagu itu bagus sih —hei, kau ikhlas tidak sih? Ayo mainkan lagunya!" seruku.

Dia tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku sekali. Sedetik kemudian, jari-jarinya yang lentik mulai menari di atas piano, menciptakan nada yang harmonis. Aku menutup mataku dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku, dan menempelkannya di dada. Rasanya ... Semua ini ... Hangat.

Dan entah kenapa, air mata menetes dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

Lagu itu pun berakhir, dan aku langsung membenamkan wajahku kepadanya. Awalnya ia kaget, tapi akhirnya ia hanya mengelus-elus kepalaku.

" ... Jika ..." gumamku pelan.

"Jika?"

"Jika ... Seandainya ... Kita bisa memilih apa yang kita inginkan, apa yang kau inginkan, Lui-kun?"

Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas, tetapi aku tidak melihat bahwa ia tersenyum.

"Seandainya? Aku banyak memikirkannya. Awalnya, pasti aku menginginkan menjadi pianis terkenal."

Hening sesaat. Dan kemudian, ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Tetapi, sekarang pemikiranku berubah. Ada, ada satu permintaan yang aku sangat inginkan."

"Apa itu?"

"... Aku ingin Ring Suzune merasakan kebahagiaan."

Aku terdiam, tidak —aku tidak bisa bicara, lebih tepatnya. Karena jika aku bicara, pasti air mata ini akan tumpah.

" ... Jika aku bukanlah orang yang bisa membahagiakannya, kuharap orang lain bisa."

Aku merasa air mataku menetes, lagi.

" ... Tetapi, itu tidak mengubah satu hal. Bahwa ... Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Aku memandang pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin. Aku terlihat sempurna, begitu kata Stella. Padahal menurutku, aku merasa seperti sebuah boneka ... Yang tak memiliki perasaan.

Aku masih mengingat kata-kata Lui-kun di ruang musik tadi. Setelah itu, dia sibuk menenangkanku yang menangis. Dan kami diam, tidak berbicara sedikit pun. Setelah itu bel berbunyi, dan kami berjalan ke kelas tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap.

"Nona, sudah saatnya. Mereka sudah menunggu di bawah." kata Stella.

Aku pun berdiri, dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

Akankah ... Ada keajaiban?

.

.

Aku turun dari tangga, ke ruang tengah. Kulihat kedua orang tuaku sibuk bersalaman dengan ayah dan ibu calon tunanganku. Aku pun ikut menyalami mereka.

"Tunanganmu ada di ruang keluarga, Ring. Pergilah ke sana." perintah _tou-san_.

Aku pun menurut dengan enggan. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan keluarga.

Aku celingak-celinguk mencarinya. Kulihat, seorang anak laki-laki duduk di kursi piano, menghadap piano.

Tunggu, rasanya aku familiar dengannya.

Aku mengucek-ucek kedua mataku. Apakah ini hanya halusinasiku ... Atau anak itu benar-benar mirip Lui-kun?

" ... Hai, Ring."

Aku kaget. I-Itu kan —suara Lui-kun?

Aku langsung memandang wajah anak itu. Benar saja, itu Lui-kun!

"A-Apa—"  
"Duduklah di sini, di sampingku."

Aku menurut, meskipun masih bingung.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga diberitahu _tou-san_ku bahwa aku akan ditunangkan —yah, aku diberitahu sehari setelahmu."

"T-Tapi, k-kau t-tahu—"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu siapa calon tunanganku. Tetapi 3 hari yang lalu, _tou-san_ memberitahukan identitasnya kepadaku. Jadi ... Yah ..."

Mataku terasa panas.

"Jadi Ring, bagaimana ... Perasaanmu padaku?"

"A-Aku ..."

"Ya?"

"T-Tentu saja ... A-Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan kemudian, aku menangis. Ia memelukku, erat. Dan tak lama, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

* * *

Aaah~ akhirnya selesai! One-shot nih, _minna_! Ini sebetulnya _birthday fict_ buat **Ayano Suzune **—_gomen ne_, telat 10 hari! Semoga suka! o/

Dan fict ini juga untuk **kuroisora013** yang baru aja jadi _newbie author o/_

Nah minna-san, _mind to review?_


End file.
